


Fairytail gone bad? (Lellinger)

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Lellinger erleben also ein Fairytail gone bad? Ja oder nein?





	1. Lellinger teil 1

Andi weiß, dass er Stephan verletzt. Er sieht es, er sieht die unsichere Blicke die Stephan ihm zuwirft, er sieht wie Stephan nicht so ganz weiß wie er sich verhalten soll, wenn Andi in seiner Nähe ist, er sieht wie traurig Stephan in sich zusammensinkt, wenn Andi ihn wieder ignoriert. Er sieht die hoffnungsvollen Blicke von Stephan jeden morgen, und er sieht wie er tapfer runterschluckt, wenn Andi ihn wieder aus dem Weg geht. Und trotzdem, tut Andi es immer wieder und wieder. Er geht Stephan aus dem Weg, er hängt sich bei Wanki fest, er steht so früh auf, damit Stephan immer noch schläft, er frühstückt mit Wanki, er verbringt den Tag mit ihm oder mit Eisei. Jeden Abend sitz er bei Wanki im Zimmer und lässt Stephan alleine. Er wartet immer so lange bis er sicher ist, dass Stephan schläft, bevor er zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer geht. 

Die ganze Raw Air Tour geht an ihm so vorbei, er springt schlecht, grottenschlecht sogar, und er weiß er sieht müde aus. Ist er auch, er kann nicht schlafen, weil sein schlechtes Gewissen ihm wachhält. Nachts liegt er stundenlang wach und beobachtet Stephan. Im Schutz der dunklen norwegischen Nächte kann er seine Gefühle freie Bahn geben. So oft hat er seine Hand rausgestreckt und wollte ein Haarsträne, die Stephan vor Stirn hängt, zur Seite schieben. So oft wollte er Stephan einfach in den Arm nehmen, wenn er sich hin- und her wälzt und keinen ruhigen Schlaf findet. Aber er hat es nie getan, er hat sich immer bremsen können auch wenn jede Faser in seinem Körper dagegen strebt. Er muss sie beide schützen, er darf nicht seinen Gefühle, seinen Wünsche, seiner Sehnsucht nachgeben. Sie waren sich zu nahe gekommen bei Olympia. Viel zu nahe, aber da und dann fühlte es sich richtig an. Sicher. Es war wie in einer anderen Welt. Eine Welt wo es nur sie beide und Skispringen gab. Keine Freunde, keine Freundinnen, keine Familie, keine Fans. Nur Ruhe. Nur Stephan. Nur das Team. Andi hat sich so wohl gefühlt wie nie zuvor und er war wie beflügelt. Nichts konnte ihn stoppen. Und jetzt ist er schuld daran, dass Stephan leidet. Aber er macht es für sie beide. Andi hofft nur Stephan wird es eines Tages verstehen. Verstehen warum er es tun musste.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach die RawAir hatten sie nur ein paar Tage gehabt bevor es nach Planica ging. Andi hatte die Zeit mit Sprungtraining verbracht. Er musste besser springen. Aber nichts klappte. Er sprang genau so mies wie in Norwegen. Wie konnte seine Form so verschwinden? Eigentlich wusste er warum. Aber konnte er es ja schlecht seinem Trainer sagen! Also heulte er sich bei Wanki aus. Stundenlang telefonierte er mit ihm in diesen Tagen, und versuchte auch gleichzeitig rauszufinden wie es Stephan ging. Und Wanki erzählte ihm, dass es Stephan mies ging, aber dass er trotzdem gut trainierte und dass er sich auf Planica freute. Wanki hörte sich geduldig sein Geheule an, aber der Tag vor der Abreise sagte er die Worte, die Andi zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte. Er musste wirklich ordentlich nachdenken.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass so ein Mann wie Stephan nicht lange alleine bleiben wird? Wenn er wieder bereit ist weiterzugehen, dann wird er ganz schnell ‚off the market sein‘.“

Andi rannte ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter und seine Hand mit dem Telefon zitterte auf einmal. So weit hatte er nie gedacht, aber jetzt drangen Wankis Wörter tief in seinem Bewusstsein. 

„Wie, was, wie meinst du das?“ krächzte er in das Handy auch wenn er ganz genau gehört hatte, was Wanki gesagt hatte.

„Ja, du glaubst doch nicht, dass er alleine bleiben wird nur weil du ihn nicht willst?“ setzte Wanki fort. Bam! Das saß! 

„Ich will ihn, ich liebe ihn. Aber es geht nicht“ versuchte er es Wanki zu erklären.

„Das hilft ihm aber nicht weiter“ Wanki war brutal ehrlich.   
„Andi, ich verstehe dich nicht. Stephan liebt dich, Gott weiß warum er es immer noch tut, aber er tut es. Wenn du ihn auch liebst, warum stößt du ihn weg? Warum verletzt du ihn so?“

„Weil ich Angst habe“ wisperte Andi   
„ich habe so eine scheiß Angst, dass es uns kaputt machen wird. Was passiert wenn es nicht klappt? Wenn der drück zu groß wird? Wir uns streiten und nicht mehr Freunde sein können?“

„Gehst du denn nicht auch jetzt schon kaputt?“ sagte Wanki und erneut traff er genau ins Schwarze. 

Nach dem Telefonat mit Wanki hatte Andi die ganze Nacht lang wach gelegen. Und sich ein Horror Szenario nach dem anderen ausgedacht. Immer mit Stephan in der Hauptrolle zusammen mit einem anderen Mann. Einem Mann der nicht Andi war. Nicht die optimale Vorbereitung für Planica nach 10 Tagen RawAir, aber Wankis Worte hatten sich in Andis Gehirn eingebrannt wie einen Fluch, den er immer wieder hörte -So ein Mann wie Stephan wird nicht lange alleine bleiben. 

Müde war Andi in Planica angekommen, und dass er die Quali nicht geschafft hatte war nicht überraschend. Nicht für ihn zumindest und so bekam er einen ungeplanten freien Tag. Den sollte er nutzen, sagte sein Trainer ihm, um seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. Und Andi hatte versucht, er hatte es wirklich versucht aber so ganz geklappt hatte es nicht. Er musste einen Plan haben, einen Plan wie er wieder alles mit Stephan grade biegen könnte. Wie, wusste er nicht, aber er wusste er musste es irgendwie schaffen bevor Planica vorbei war. Er konnte nicht in den Urlaub fahren ohne alles mit Stephan geklärt zu haben. Wer wusste wen er im Urlaub treffen könnte? Wieder schossen Wankis Wörter durch seinen Kopf – ein Mann wie Stephan wird nicht lange alleine sein. Stephan er hatte gute Tage in Planica. Er war gut gelaunt, er hatte gute Sprünge und auch wenn Andi manchmal sah, dass ihm intensive Blicke zuschickte, so wirkte er nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen, was Andis Angst nicht milderte, dass Stephan schon bereit war neu anzufangen. Ohne ihn. Mehrmals hatte Andi versucht einem Gespräch mit Stephan zu starten, am Abend oder morgens, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer waren, aber er hatte immer wieder seinen Mut verloren. Er war von sich selber frustriert , es war einer seinee besten Freunde und er schaffte es nicht einen Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Aber er hatte Angst, Angst, dass Stephan ihn nicht mehr wollte, dass Stephan dieses Theater satt war, den Andi verursacht hatte. Die Tage vergingen und die Zeit rannte Andi davon. Er wollte, nein, er musste es geklärt haben bevor das Wochenende zu Ende war. 

Seine Chance kam auf der Springerparty. Es wurde wie immer ausgelassen gefeiert, dieses Jahr sogar mehr als gewöhnlich, weil es eine harte Saison war. Alle waren unglaublich froh, dasses vorbei war und sie in den Urlaub fahren konnten . Die Musik pumpte im Club und als Andi es endlich bis dahin geschafft hatte - er hatte fast Wanki zum Wahnsinn getrieben, weil er perfekt aussehen musste - war die Party in vollem Gange und er bekam sofort ein Bier in seine Hand gedrückt. Er versuchte Stephan in der Menschenmenge zu finden, aber es war so voll, dass er ihn zuerst nicht finden konnte. Er sah Eisei und Karle, die neben der Bar standen und im Gespräch mit Junshiro und Rojo vertieft waren. Wanki entdeckte Richi und war dann auch verschwunden. Andi ging mit seinem Bier eine Runde und suchte weiter nach Stephan. Irgendwo musste er ja sein, er war eine halbe Stunde vor Andi gegangen, zusammen mit Eisei und Karle. Klar Stephan war nie gerne im Mittelpunkt oder suchte Aufmerksamkeit, aber er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Missmutig setze sich Andi an die Bar und bestellte sich ein zweites Bier. Auf Tanzen hatte er keine Lust, nee dann lieber hier sitzen und gucken ob Stephan irgendwann auftauchte. Den Gedanken, dass er mit jemand weggegangen sein konnte, blitzte durch Andis Gedanken und wieder hörte er Wanki sagen; ein Mann wie Stephan wird nicht lange alleine sein. Ein Bier wurde zu zwei, drei und vier und langsam merkte Andi die Wirkung vom Alkohol in seinem Blut und als er aufstehen musste um ins Klo zu gehen schwankte er leicht. Auf seinem Weg zurück traff er auf Karle und er fragte ihn sofort ob er Stephan gesehen hatte, denn so langsam war seine Geduld am Ende, er musste es klären. Am besten bevor er ganz betrunken war vom ganzen Biertrinken. 

„Ich habe ihn vor dem Club gesehen, aber es ist sicher 10 Minuten her, ob er immer noch da steht, weiß ich nicht“ erzählte Karle ihm.

Schnell ging Andi nach draußen und suchte weiter. Es waren viele Menschen, die draußen standen, es war ein schöner Frühlingstag in Planica und auch jetzt, nachts, war es immer noch angenehm warm. Andi genoss die frische Luft nach der stickigen warmen Luft im Club. Langsam ging er die Menschenmenge durch und endlich entdeckte er Stephan. Er war aber nicht alleine. Er war in einem Gespräch mit Andreas Stjernen vertieft und Andi wollte sie nicht stören auch wenn die Worte von Wanki wieder sich in sein Gehirn schoss - ein Mann wie Stephan wird nicht lange alleine sein. So er blieb stehen und wartete, irgendwann müssten sie ja fertig werden, dachte er.   
Und nach ein paar Minuten war es auch so und Andreas verabschiedete sich vom Stephan, nicht ohne den jüngeren eine Umarmung zu geben, was Andi gar nicht gefiel. Nur er durfte Stephan berühren aber er konnte sich beherrschen und nickte Andreas freundlich zu, als er an ihm vorbei ging. 

Langsam ging Andi auf Stephan zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und griff nach seiner Hand, die er festdrückte. Er brauchte Halt, brauchte es einfach Stephan zu berühren, aber wollte ihn nicht mit einer Umarmung überfallen. Er schluckte tief und holte Luft.

„Verzeihst du mir?“ fragte er Stephan kleinlaut aber hielt seinen Blick fest. Er wollte seine Gefühlte vermitteln und den Älteren zeigen, dass er ihm nicht egal war. Stephan brach den Blickkontakt aber ab, aber entzog seine Hand nicht, er drehte sich leicht weg von Andi, atmete tief ein und fing an zu reden:

„Du hat mich seht verletzt Andi. Du vermeidest mich, ich fühlte mich so alleine, bekomme keine Erklärung. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig, ich war dir so wenig wert, dass du nicht gedacht hast, dass ich eine Erklärung verdient hätte nach alles was in Südkorea war passiert.“ 

Bei den Wörtern war der Schmerz in seiner Stimme sehr deutlich zu hören und Andi schämte sich. Er schämte sich und es tat ihm so leid. Er hatte Stephan wirklich schlecht behandelt. 

„Ich dachte wir waren zumindest Freunde“, setzte der fort, „aber…"

„Oj, sorry“ wurde die beiden von einem ganz besoffenen Halvor Granerud unterbrochen, der im Vorbeigehen gestolpert war und Stephan angerempelt hatte. 

„Habe ich etwas unterbrochen?“ fragte er mit einen großen Grinsen im Gesicht. Andi stöhnte laut, heute ging alles falsch,

„Ja, hast du“ sagte er ein bisschen sauer, „aber nicht was du denkt und kannst du wieder gehen?!“

Halvor guckte ihn nur an und zwinkerte Stephan zu,

„Launig heute dein Typ? Ich dachte der wäre nur sauer, wenn er nicht gut sprang“ sagte er bevor er wieder verschwand.

„Lass uns irgendwohin gehen wo wir alleine sind“ sagte Andi und Stephan war einverstanden. Der Weg zurück zum Hotel war nicht weit und so liefen die beiden schweigend dahin. Andi war nervös, er betete es würde gut enden, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Irgendwie musste er da durch, aber er hatte noch nie so eine unangenehme Situation mit Stephan gehabt. Er würde so gern wissen was in Stephan vorgegangen war. Sie waren zu einem ganz ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gestört worden, aber er hat wenigstens eingewilligt, dass die beiden zurück ins Hotel gingen, was er als ein positives Zeichen deutete.

Es war ein langes, schwieriges Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Andi hatte Zuhören müssen wie er seinen Stephan verletzt hatte, aber er konnte auch seine Ängste erzählen und Stephan hatte auch gesagt, dass er es verstehen konnte, aber dass er in Zukunft bitte mit ihm reden sollte.

„Haben wir denn einer Zukunft“ wagte sich Andi zu fragen und es fühlte sich an als stehe sein Herz still in der Zeit in der auf der Antwort von Stephan wartete.

„Ich liebe dich“ sagte der, „habe ich die ganze Zeit getan und werde ich vermutlich immer tun“ und Andi konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, sein Herz schlug mit doppelter Geschwindlichkeit und ein paar Tränen fielen auch. Langsam zog er Stephan eng an seiner Seite, lehnte sich an ihm, legte seine Lippen auf Stephans und legte all seine Gefühle in den Kuss. Er fühlte wie Stephan sich entspannte, und dass er auch langsam den Kuss vertiefte.  
Langsam endete Andi den Küss und zog Stephan mit sich ans Bett, um einfach zusammenliegen und zu kuscheln, die Nähe zu genießen und er versuchte Stephan Geborgenheit und Sicherheit schenken. Stephan kuschelte sich an Andi, suchte mehr Nähe und Andi hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es schaffen könnten. Er hatte fast seine große Liebe verloren. nur weil er feige war und er war Stephan so dankbar, dass er ihm eine zweite Chance gab, und er war Wanki sehr dankbar, dass er ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er war so froh so einen wunderbaren besten Freund zu haben. Er wusste er hatte viel Arbeit vor sich. Viel Arbeit um Stephan zu zeigen, dass er ihn liebte, genau so viel wie er ihn. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber er wollte eine Zukunft mit dem dunkelhaarigen, er konnte sich nichtz wunderbareres vorstellen und er war bereit alles dafür zu tun.


End file.
